Be Good To Me
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: A meeting gone wrong. A blue-eyed Cincinnati rebel. A parking lot strip tease. And an invitation she can't refuse. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Be Good To Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for the delay," Vince sighed, feeling very much annoyed. The others in the room grumbled and glanced amongst each other. Vince was picking up his phone as Stephanie walked in. Putting it back down, he noticed the absence of the person they all were waiting for. "Well, where is she?" He snapped at Stephanie.

Stephanie never flinched as she talked to Vince and the rest of the group, "Her flight was delayed. I just got off the phone with her and she should be here any minute."

"Why in the hell was she taking such a late flight to begin with?" Vince snapped again. "These two can manage to be here on time. Why can't she ever be? It's ridiculous. Every time we have a meeting she does this. I'm gonna start having flights booked for her if she can't manage to get herself organized. I swear she does it on purpose..."

"Oh believe me," everyone's head snapped towards the doorway, where a beautiful blonde, dressed in ripped skinny jeans, knee high black heeled boots and leather jacket with a purple scarfs tucked into it, stood next to Stephanie with a sarcastic smile on her face, "as much as I love to see that vein pulse in your forehead, Vince, I can't control the weather. Maybe you should try giving me more warning than sending me a message the night before."

Pointing to two of the other women at the table, "These two managed to be here." Then taking in her a appearance, he scoffed, "and you couldn't even manage to dress appropriately for the meeting. You look like a bum."

The blonde scoffed in return, "First of all, Steph and Lauren had signings here yesterday. I was down at the facility working with the trainees. I had to book a flight out of Orlando, last minute. If you checked your scheduling, you'd know that. Secondly, because of the delay on the already later flight, I didn't have time to change. Stephanie said you were about to blow your top, so I came straight here. If you want to waste more time, I'll happily go change."

"Just forget it and sit down, Allie," Vince huffed and motioned for everyone to settle in for the meeting. After taking her leather jacket off to reveal a plain black v-neck tee, Allie sat down between her two cohorts, Steph and Lauren, better know to the wrestling world as Galaxy and Siren. After settling in she looked around the table at the familiar faces, until she came across three new faces sitting directly across from the three girls. She knew their faces well, though they had never met face to face until now. The three up and comers had just recently debuted and were tearing the WWE house down.

As she looked amongst them, she met one of their gaze. With a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes and a devilish smirk on his lips, Jon Good, better known as Dean Ambrose, looked her over before returning his gaze to her eyes. Unable to hide her own smirk, she winked teasingly at him, making his smirk deepen. They remained locked on each other, until Vince's voice brought them out of their exchange.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started. Allie the Doctor's have told us that you've been cleared to compete," he said looking thru his papers. Allie looked at him skeptically, but nodded. "We've decided to put you in the divas division and do a possible title run."

Lauren and Steph gripped Allie's arms to stop her from jumping out of her seat, "Are you kidding me? And how many divas am I going to have to destroy before you realize they can't handle the beating I dish out to them? I tore apart actual female wrestlers like Beth, Jazz, Lita, Trish, and Jackie, but you think that The Bella's, AJ Lee, Summer Rae, and Eva Marie stand a chance? For the longest time, Steph and Lauren were the only ones willing to wrestle against me, because they're the only ones who can keep up with me."

"Wait," A voice sounded from across the table. Looking up all three men had stunned faces, but the voice seemed to have come from Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins, as he was the one who spoke after attention was turned towards them, "You're that Allie? As in, the original Anti-Diva?" Jon didn't speak, just stared at her. Joe Anoa'i, or Roman Reigns was the next to speak.

"The first woman to win all the gold in the men's division? Wow Baby girl, you look different." All the ladies and a few of the men chuckled.

"I didn't win all the gold. All except the intercontinental," she smiled genuinely at him, "As for the appearance, people tend to look at you funny when you walk around with black and purple hair, duded up in black leather and a purple diamond on your face. I got tired of having crucifixes and holy water thrown at me." Everyone again, chuckled.

"Regardless of who you were, Allie," Vince chimed in, regaining everyone's attention. A look of hurt flashed across Allie's face, but was gone quickly. "We can't take a chance on you in the men's division with a bad knee. We took a chance on you with good knees and you ended up with a career threatening injury. We can't afford carelessness."

Allie erupted, "Carelessness?! I busted my ass to get to that point! I was finally winning the WWE title after 2 years of proving myself in a division that thought I was a joke. I fought like hell during that match, even after I fractured my knee cap. I finished the match and gave you a good show! Freak accident? Yes! Carelessness? Hell no! You can take your "women's" division and that joke of a title and shove it." With that, she stood up and stormed out of the room, heading for the elevator.

After waiting for the elevator to arrive, she walked in and punched the ground floor button. Just as the doors were about to seal, an arm shot in between the doors, stopping them from closing. The doors opened and Allie's gaze met those beautiful blue orbs that she had been transfixed on minutes before. Without saying anything, Jon moved inside the elevator and hit the button to seal the doors again.

Once the doors closed, he glanced to the side, looking at her. He could sense the anger radiating off her. He chose to remain silent for the ride down, not wanting to push her. Reaching the ground floor, Allie stormed off the elevator and thru the lobby. Jon followed behind and once they made it outside, Allie started in one direction, but was stopped by a hand clasping around her's and pulling her in the opposite direction.

After breaking out of her startled state, she began to struggle against his grip and movement, "Let me go, Jon! Where are you taking me?"

Tightening his grip on her hand, he pulled her forward, so she was walking along side him, "Relax, doll face," came Jon's rough, Cincinnati drawl, "We're going to my car. You need to take a couple deep breaths and calm down."

"Calm down?!" She snapped, as they reached Jon's car, "After what that ignorant ass just said to me?" Releasing her hand he dug into his pocket for the keys and opened the passenger side door. He reached inside and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the consul. Turning back to her, he chuckled seeing her with a cigarette already hanging out of her mouth as she struggled to light it, her hands shaking in anger. Striking his zippo, he pushed her lighter out of the way and lit the cigarette for her. She mumbled her thanks, before taking a deeper drag on the cigarette.

Allie took a minute to look Jon over as he turned to light his own cigarette. He was definitely gorgeous, the business casual look he was wearing for the meeting, wasn't his normal style, but he looked hott in it. The black dress pants, hugged his perfect bubble butt nicely and his baby blue dress shirt wrapped nicely around his chest and biceps. Yep, gorgeous.

Turning back to look at her, Jon smirked and tapped her on the nose, "Stay here." She scoffed at him as he walked around the back of the SUV and popped the hatch. She heard him rummaging around in the back and heard zippers and fabric shuffling. Suddenly his voice sounded, "He was wrong, you know."

"What?" She answered back, as she took another drag off the cigarette.

"Vince," he said, continuing his task in the back, "What he said about you? He was wrong." Allie sighed heavily and leaned against the side of the SUV.

"Was he though?" Allie said, looking down at the ground. "I mean, what chance do I really have in the men's division now? It was just a reality I wasn't ready to accept. What if he's right?"

"He's not," he responded, as she heard more fabric shuffling and zippers.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, as the hatch was slammed closed. She looked towards the back of the SUV, when Jon walked around  
the side.

"Because you're the Allie Kat. The original Anti-Diva. You kick ass first, and ask questions later. You back down from no one, not even Vince McMahon. You're my favorite female wrestler in wrestling history and you're only just getting started." Allie smirked taking in his appearance.

"So is this your formal protest?" She motioned towards Jon's change of clothes. Gone, were his business casual attire and in its place ripped jeans, a plain black tee, black biker boots, a black cap, and a black leather jacket. Jon just smiled before taking a drag of his cigarette that he still managed to have. "Did you seriously just strip down to your underwear in headquarters parking lot?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said moving closer to her, their chest practically touching. He leaned down so their noses were only a couple inches apart, "I'm not wearing any." With that Allie erupted into laughter, causing Jon to smile fully at the sound. "That's a beautiful sound," Jon said, making Allie blush slightly.

Recovering quickly, Allie eyed he clothes, "You know, all you need is a purple scarf and we could be twins."

"You have your scarf. I have my hat," Jon gave a small laugh of his own. "Think you're ready to go back and take this thing head on?"

"You wanna go back in dressed like that?" Allie asked, skeptically, "I mean it's one thing for me to do it, but you're still a rookie. You aren't worried?"

Jon bit his bottom lip and looked as though he were in deep thought. After a moment he spoke, "I've never been one to play by the rules, but I don't know if I should chance it," he leaned his shoulder against the SUV and rubbed his chin, "Unless you protect me." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Oh, so that's your game," Allie smirked crossing her arms across her chest, "Butter me up and then use me for your own career objectives. I see how it is."

"You caught me," Jon held up his hands in surrender, before grabbing the hem of her jacket and pulling her towards him, "Or we can just run away together. Then it would be a personal objective." Allie laughed again, making him grin, "Beautiful."

Suddenly a ringing from her jacket brought them out of their thoughts. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and looked at the screen, never moving away from Jon. Answering the phone, she locked her eyes with his, keeping them locked during the call.

"Hey Chica... Yea, I'm ok... Good, he should be... When?... He does realize some of us have lives, right?... Well I wouldn't have if he wasn't such a dick... I'm sorry everyone got dragged into it though... I don't know... I got snagged by this hott guy in the parking lot and we're discussing running away together," she winked at Jon, making his grin broaden. He wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her tight up against him. "Oh he is?... Did Joe or Colby try calling him?... Well he does seem a little weird. Maybe they should get one of those electronic chips put in his neck...," that earned her a hard smack on the ass, that made her yelp loudly. She slapped Jon's chest, moving the phone down and talking to him, "It was a joke! Geez, that hurt you brat." That earned her another crack, "Ow! Stop that!" She heard laughing coming from the other end of the phone, turning back to the phone, she snapped into it, "And you can shut up anytime Steph... Yea, he's with me... I'm starting to rethink this whole running away with him thing though," Jon's cute puppy dog face returned with a pout this time, "Oh that was just adorable."

"Jon Good is not adorable," he said with mock disgust. She pinched his cheek with her free hand.

"That look and these dimples say other wise," she stopped suddenly, blushing deeply, before snarling into the phone, "shut up both of you." Jon looked at her confused, but she just waved him off, "Yea... Where?" She looked at Jon, mouthing 'food?' to him as she listened to Steph. Jon shrugged and nodded.

Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket, releasing his arm around her waist he dug into his pocket grabbing his phone. Allie went to step away to give him some room, but Jon quickly pulled her back. He smirked at the screen before showing her. Joe's name flashed across the screen along with a photo of all three members of the shield tangled together as if they had just been wrestling around on the floor of a hotel room, pausing to smile for a quick pic. Allie laughed out loud at the sight. Jon answered the phone, smiling at her laugh.

"Hey man," Jon drawled, "Yea, sounds good... We're at the car... Nah, it's all good. Allie can sit on my lap," that earned him a nudge in the gut, "oof... Easy, princess." Jon laughed, then returned to Joe, "Yea, we'll see you at the car." He hung up just as Allie finished talking to Steph. "They're on their way. Joe said Vince had to postpone til tomorrow morning. Said Vince was beating himself up for what he said to you."

"And rightfully so," Allie huffed, making Jon chuckle. "If you wanna call me out on my disability, do it in private. Not in a room full of my peers," then she smirked, and wiggled her eyebrows at him, "and my biggest fan." Jon groaned at that.

"I never should've told you," he smiled, his hands resting on her hips, "Now you're gonna get a big head."

"Probably," she laughed.

"So, since we're stuck here til tomorrow, how would you feel about having dinner with me tonight?" Jon asked a little hesitantly. Allie cocked her head to the side, giving him a teasing look.

"Jonathan Good, are you asking me out on a date?" Jon shrugged slightly and nodded, "Rumors were you didn't date."

"Funny thing about rumors, especially ones about me, is that they're rarely true," Jon turned hearing voices approaching. He saw their friends making their way to the car. Turning back to Allie, he asked quickly, "So what do you say?"

Before Allie could answer, they were invaded by their friends asking where they were going to eat. They broke apart reluctantly, giving each other a small smile. After deciding they were all in the mood for diner food, they started piling into the SUV. Jon tossed Joe the keys, then opened the door for Allie. Once she climbed into the car, she slid over so Jon could climb in after her.

Hearing the other doors open she watched Joe climb into the drivers seat, Colby into the passenger seat, and Lauren and Steph start climbing into the backseat with her and Jon. Allie was pressed tightly between Jon and Steph, when she felt Jon's arm wrap around her waist and pull her onto his lap.

"Hey!" She laughed, making smile brightly at him. She leaned back into him slightly and moved her mouth next to his ear, "So where are you taking me for dinner?"

Speaking lowly, so only she could hear him, "Is that a yes?" She gave him a seductive look, biting her lip and nodding slowly. "Anywhere you want, princess." She smiled at him, with a slight blush. His eyes dropped to her lips, licking his own, "I really want to kiss you right now."

Allie leaned forward, looking as if she was about to fulfill the desire. Just as their lips were about to meet, Joe's voice rumbled thru the car, "Hey, you two! Knock that shit off. No necking in the car." Allie chuckled pulling back from Jon.

"Necking?" Allie met Joe's eyes briefly in the rearview mirror, "Really gramps?" Jon snorted back his laughter trying not to meet Joe's eyes.

"Don't make me come back there, doll face," Joe said trying to hide his smile, "I have no problem putting you over my knee."

"He's talking to you," Allie said turning to Jon, pinching his cheek again, "Doll face." Everyone, except Jon, erupted into laughter. The comment earned her a poke to the ribs, making her jump. Allie leaned back, closer to his ear, "Maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get a kiss later."

Jon scoffed at that, but smirked, "I'm always a good boy."

"That's debatable," Allie winked at him, before continuing, "So how should I dress for this evening?"

"If I had my way, clothes would be optional," Jon grinned wickedly at her, earning a blush from Allie. "But dress casual will work too." She smiled and nodded, getting comfortable in his lap for the rest of the drive.

TBC

A/N: This two-shot has been playing around in my head for a while now. I figure once it's finally written it'll stop being a nagging distraction from 'May I Be Your Shield?' and my complete attention can return to my chapter fic. Let me know what you think of this short fic. I'll have part two up soon.

If you haven't started reading my other fic and enjoy this couple, please give it a read and review. I just posted a new chapter and should have another up in a few days.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Be Good To Me

Part 2

A/N: Ok, so date night got a little long and I decided to break it into two parts. So the two-shot is now a three-shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"So," Steph plopped down on the couch beside Allie, giving her a Cheshire Cat like grin. "How are you?"

Allie rolled her eyes, while shaking her head at her. "Not obvious at all." She felt a shift on her other side and turned to see Lauren giving her a matching grin.

They had returned to Steph and Lauren's hotel room after lunch with the guys. Lauren and Steph had been giving her knowing looks during the entire outing. She knew that they were gonna pounce the first chance they got.

"So," Lauren spoke up, grin staying plastered to her face, "Jon Good. He seems nice."

"You're both idiots," Allie laughed, as they both began to nudge her. "Yes, he's very nice.

"You two seemed pretty cozy," Lauren wiggled her eye brows at her. "Something we should know?"

Allie blushed lightly, looking down at her jeans and shrugging. "I may or may not... have a... date with him tonight." Allie winced at the high pitched squeals that sounded in the room from her two friends. "Geez, I think my ears are bleeding."

"Where is he taking you?" Steph gushed out.

Allie shrugged nonchalantly, "Just dinner."

"Aren't you excited?" Steph asked, watching Allie's change to nervousness.

"Yea," she gave her a small smile. "I'm just kind of nervous. What if I don't wear the right thing or say the right things or do the right things? What if he thinks I'm a total loser?"

"He'd be right," Lauren laughed, when Allie smacked her. "Alz, you'll be fine! He's probably just as nervous as you are."

Allie scoffed, "I seriously doubt it. He always seems to have this cool, calm, and collected demeanor. Unlike me, who trips on air and gets tongue tied when a hott guy talks to me."

"You two seemed to be conversing just fine to me," Steph laughed. "From what I overheard on the phone, you didn't seem to be having a problem talking to him."

Allie went to contradict her, but realized... She was right. "I didn't even realize. He was just so easy to talk to. I just don't want to make an idiot out of myself tonight."

"You won't," Steph nudged her. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Clothes," Allie said with a smirk.

Steph rolled her eyes while Lauren laughed. Lauren stood up hauling Allie up after her, "Come on. It's an excuse to go shopping, because I'm sure you have nothing cute enough."

Allie scoffed, "I'll have you know my clothes are adorable. Jon and I even matched today. It was cute."

Lauren gave her a weird look and rolled her eyes, "Well, as long as you don't say anything creepy like that to him you should be fine." Allie stopped dead in her tracks and widened her eyes. Lauren raised an eyebrow in confusion, before widening her eyes in realization. "You didn't?"

"Ummm," Allie broke eye contact and scratched the back of her head. "Define... creepy."

"Alicia!" Lauren exclaimed, while Steph broke into fits of laughter behind Allie. "What exactly did you say?!"

Allie blushed, before murmuring with embarrassment, "Uh... I think it was something along the lines of him needing a purple scarf and we'd be... twins?" Lauren slapped her forehead and groaned. "What?! He laughed!" Steph was in hysterics by this point.

"Was this before or after he asked you out?" Steph wheezed out between laughter.

"Before," Allie said looking at her confused.

"Well I guess it's a plus that he doesn't seemed phased by your social awkwardness," Lauren smirked.

"See!" Allie exclaimed, face-palming. "What if I say something stupid?!"

"Just think about what you say before you say it," Lauren patted her shoulder, turning to grab her purse and car keys. "If it sounds creepy in your head, don't say it."

"But that didn't sound creepy in my head!" Allie groaned, while the other two laughed. "I'm so fucked," she mumbled, rubbing a hand back and forth across her forehead.

"Speaking of which!" Steph exclaimed, jumping up to follow Lauren towards the door. "If you plan on getting any tonight, you better shave those thistle bushes you call legs."

"Hey!" Allie yelled at her, "They aren't that bad!"

"Please, girl," Lauren chimed in, "at the hotel the other night it sounded like crickets chirping when your legs rubbed together in your sleep."

"You're both assholes," Allie huffed, walking passed them out the door, grabbing her purse on the way.

Steph and Lauren looked at each other smiling evilly. Lauren leaned closer and murmured, "Salon?"

"Definitely."

"Full treatment?"

"Even Brazilian."

"Ouch. She's gonna hate us."

"Probably, but Jon will thank us."

"True. That." With that the two women followed after the huffy blonde, while Steph pulled her phone out to start setting the plan in motion.

"Would you stop sulking," Steph chastised Allie playfully after they had returned to the hotel. "You'll thank us later."

"I had every single strand of hair ripped from my body from the neck down," Allie grumbled, from her position on her bed, "and you want me to thank you?" She had been waxed, tweezed, scrubbed, exfoliated, buffed, moisturized, powdered, curled, styled, manicured, pedicured, and made-up. "I feel like I've been tortured."

"Hey, you got a pretty new dress out of it, that you didn't have to pay for," Lauren smiled at her. "Which you really need to go get changed into. He's gonna be here soon." Allie bit her lip nervously, grabbing her garment bag and heading into the bathroom to change.

Several minutes later, Allie emerged from the bathroom, gaining the attention of the girls. Her blonde hair was fall down her back in a beautiful curled waterfall braid. She wore a simple, yet elegant, Dolce & Gabbana gray Cordonetto cotton lace dress, topped with a cropped black leather jacket. Finishing the look was a pair of black high-heel ankle boots on her feet. Her make-up gave her a flawless complexion and a smoky-eyed look.

"Allie," Steph said in a breathless, shocked voice. "You look gorgeous. You're gonna knock Jon on his ass, Chica." Allie smiled in relief, glad that the effort was worth it. Glancing at the clock, the butterflies began to swirl in her stomach. She busied herself with getting her gray clutch ready, when there was a knock on the door. Allie fumbled the objects in her hand, her eyes widening at the girls, who gave her bright smiles.

"Relax, hunny," Lauren said, standing up from her chair and moving towards the door. "I'll let him in. Finish getting your stuff together. Breathe." Allie nodded and gave her a thankful smile, then continued to pack her clutch.

Lauren made it to the door and pulled it open. She was greeted with the equally nervous Jon. He was dressed in nice, faded jeans, a black button down dress shirt, and his leather jacket. His hair was a curly mass, falling into his eyes and his black leather boots completed his look. "Hey, Jon," Lauren smiled at him, moving aside to let him in. "She's almost ready." Jon returned her smile, nodding. Lauren turned to walk into the living area of the hotel room, Jon following behind her. "Allie! Jon's here."

"Be right there," Allie called from her room. Lauren went to sit beside Steph on the couch, both hiding knowing smiles at the fidgety, nervous Jon.

"Jon," Steph said, getting his attention and giving him a warm smile. "Don't worry, sweetie. She's nervous too."

Jon smiled at the girls, "I just can't believe I'm going on a date with her. I'm terrified I'm gonna fuck this up," he sighed heavily, running both hands over his face.

"You two are like two peas in a pod right now, Jon," Steph chuckled. "Just treat her like a normal girl. She's extremely laid back and appreciates the little things. She's extremely selfless and would bend over backwards for anyone. She's far from spoiled, but we tend to treat her like a princess."

"And she hates it," Lauren laughed, earning a bigger smile from Jon, some of the tension leaving his body.

"What do I hate?" The three people in the room turned to face the blonde who had just joined them. Jon felt the nervousness and tension return at the vision in front of him. She gave him a breathtaking smile as she walked towards him. "Hi, Jon."

Jon was speechless, as he took her in. He stared at her as if trying to memorize her in this moment. He let out a breathy, deep, "Hey," that made Allie weak in the knees. "I feel extremely underdressed right now. You look absolutely breathtaking, Allie."

Allie felt the blush creep up into her cheeks, "Thank you," she said, pushing some of her hair behind her right ear, "And you look amazing, Jon."

"Thank you," he smiled at her, "Are you ready to go?" Allie simply nodded, then said a quick goodbye to the girls as Jon took her hand and lead her out the door.

The couple made their way out of the hotel, Jon keeping a firm grip on her hand. Once reaching The Shield's rental, Jon opened the passenger door for her and allowed her to slide in, then closed the door behind her. After sliding into the driver's seat, Jon turned to her as he started the SUV, "Steak and seafood?"

Allie gave him a bright smile, "That sounds great." Jon returned the smile, and gave her a quick once over, taking in her beauty again. He still couldn't believe that this woman was not only in his company, but was actually going on a date with him. When his eyes returned to he saw her cheeks had a pink tinge to them again, as she blushed at his ogling of her. He shot her wink, earning a small giggle, before turning and pulling the SUV out to head to there destination.

The couple soon reached the restaurant that Jon had chosen for them and were seated at small secluded table towards the back to give them privacy. After ordering they engaged in some comfortable small talk while they waited for their food.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a beer drinker," Jon chuckled as she took a sip of her Heineken.

"Oh yea?" Allie smiled at him, setting down her glass and running her fingers along the condensation. "What kind of drinker would you have taken me as?"

Jon shrugged, "I don't know. Don't girls usually go for those colorful drinks? Like cosmos or some weird martini?" Jon laughed when Allie pulled a face, obviously not being one for those type of drinks.

"Not this one," she smirked. "I'm a beer girl. Sometimes I'll drink Red Bull and vodka or a screw driver, but that's not very often." She shot him a sultry look, those electric blue eyes drawing him in. "I guess I'm a rare breed."

"Nothing wrong with that," he answered giving her another wink. Shortly after, their food arrived and they both settled in to eat. "So, are you excited about coming back to the WWE?"

"Well, I was," she sneered at the thought of the earlier conversation with Vince. Jon gave her an understanding look and nodded. "How's everything going for you guys so far?"

Jon's eyes lit up excitedly, "Really, well. It's just still kinda surreal, you know? I can't believe I'm actually living this. Seems like a dream."

Allie smiled at his humble response, "it's really refreshing to watch pure, natural talent in the company. You guys are definitely here for the long haul. They'd be stupid not to back you."

"That means a lot coming from you," Jon said, as he fought the blush and butterflies her compliment gave him. "We're the same age, but you're a long time vet of this company. Hearing that from you means just as much as if Taker had said it."

She smiled at the mention of her mentor, "You know, I have to tell you a little secret."

Jon gave her a curious look, "What's that?"

"I'm a big fan of the independents and I grew up in Pittsburgh, so I'm pretty familiar with the North East scene," Jon's curiosity grew as he listened to her intently as he took another bite of his steak. "I use to go to shows all the time when I was in high school and then as often as possible when I was in the WWE. I was in love with the business from a very young age and I love every aspect and level of it. I knew wrestling was what I wanted to do, but I wasn't fully motivated to get it rolling, I guess I was scared I wouldn't make it. After I graduated, before I got heavy into wrestling, I went to a lot more shows and this new up-and-comer had exploded onto the scene. He was this raw talent that was just born to be a wrestler and you could see that every time he stepped into the ring. He captivated me and gave me the extra motivation I needed to start my career. Doors opened pretty easily for me once I started. I was lucky with that, but I truly believe if it hadn't been for him, I may not have had the drive I needed to get to where I was."

Jon's curiosity had peeked, "So this Indie guy, is the reason you started wrestling?" Allie smiled and nodded. "Who is he? Does he still wrestle?"

Allie's smile grew, "Oh yea, he still wrestles. I still follow his career and catch his shows when I can."

"What's his name? Maybe I know him." Jon sat forward in his seat, eager to hear if he knew the man responsible for the career of the greatest female wrestler in wrestling history.

"His name," she smiled at him, picking up her beer, "is Jon Moxley. Although he goes by a different name now." Jon was completely floored, as Allie sent him a teasing wink.

Jon sat speechless for several minutes, while Allie watched him with a cute smile on her face. He struggled to find words to express his feelings on this revelation, "I... I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Jon," Allie smiled at him, setting her glass back down. "I just wanted you to know that I'm as much a fan of you, as you are of me. And without you, I probably wouldn't be sitting in front of you right now."

Jon just stared at her, for a moment before speaking. "I had considered giving up wrestling at one point in my career... Actually, I had given up on wrestling. I was run down and tired of rejection after rejection. I had been screwed over so many times that I just thought I was never going to make it."

Allie remembered when Jon Moxley had dropped off the scene for a while and it had honestly crushed her. "What changed your mind?"

"You got injured," Jon's response had shocked Allie. It was now her turn to sit speechless. "It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water on me. I hadn't even planned on watching the pay-per-view that night, but at the last minute a friend called me and invited me over to watch it. I knew something went wrong. You could see the devastation and pain in your eyes. You knew that it was broken, but you fought through it. By some miracle, you kept going and pulled that match off and won the title. The first woman to ever do so. I found out the next day that you fractured your knee cap."

Allie gave him a small smile, "Forfeiting that title was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I can only imagine how difficult that was," Jon nodded, deep remorse showing in his eyes. "You awakened this new sense of determination in me that refused to let me sit on the sidelines. You fought to prove yourself, not caring how things ended up. You could've laid down and let the ref call the match, but you didn't. I knew then, I couldn't just lay down either. I was back in the ring within that week."

"So I guess in a way," Allie smiled, "we motivated each other without even knowing it."

Jon smiled and nodded, "I guess we did." The two continued making small talk, while finishing up their meals. After Jon took the last sip of his beer, he cleared his throat gently, "Do you have any plans after dinner?" Allie gave him a sweet smile and shook her head. "Would you want to watch a movie with me, back at my room?"

"I'd love to," Allie's smile brightened, making Jon smile in relief. "But we have to stop for supplies first." Jon raised a questioning eyebrow at her, silently asking her to elaborate. "Beer, Twizzlers, chocolate..."

Jon laughed, "Sounds healthy."

"Scared to ruin your girlish figure, Mr. Good?" Allie teased, making Jon shoot her a playful glare.

"Alright, you're on," Jon said, making Allie giggle, while he motioned to the wait for the check. "Let's get out of here."

A/N: Reviews please! Let me know what you think. Chapter 3 is done. You want the hot and steamy details? Leave me a review ;)

Don't forget to check out my chapter fic May I Be Your Shield? for more Jon and Allie.


	3. Chapter 3

Be Good To Me

Part 3

Readers be advised, strong sexual content ahead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Ok. True or false?" Jon smiled, a Twizzler hanging out of his mouth. He and Allie were lounging on the bed in his hotel room, while 'The Monster Squad' played in the background. They had both removed their jackets and shoes and they had their goodies spread out in between them. "You once knocked out Helena Heavenly in a bar."

Allie laughed, "false." She bit off a piece of her Twizzler watching a disappointed look cross his face.

"Bummer," Jon sighed, taking a bite of his own.

"It was a gas station parking lot." Jon's face immediately lit up with a mix of amusement and shock, making Allie laugh again. "And she totally deserved it."

"I don't doubt that," Jon laughed. "What happened?"

"She's crazy," Allie said in a tone, like that should explain everything, making Jon laugh harder. "I can't believe you dated her."

"Yea, it wasn't exactly one of my shining moments," Jon rolled his eyes at his bad judgement. "I don't have much luck with women. The crazy ones always find me." He gave her a suggestive look, making her gasp in mock offense and smacking his arm, while he laughed.

"Ok, your turn," Allie said, taking a sip of her beer. "True or false?" She reached for a chocolate chip and popped it in her mouth. "You sing before you go out for your matches."

"Haha, true."

"Oh my god, that's so cute," Allie swooned at him.

"It's not cute," Jon groaned, rolling his eyes. "I do it to hype myself up. It gets me in my zone."

"You're right, not cute," Allie grinned at him. "It's adorable." Jon just groaned jokingly, hiding a smile. "Will you sing for me?"

"No."

"Please?" she pouted, batting her puppy dog eyes at him.

"No."

"Aww, come on. I punched Helena, The Horrible for you," Allie huffed.

Jon laughed at her pout, "You didn't do that for me, princess."

"Prove it," she murmured.

Jon just stared at her for a moment. "Allie, why exactly did you punch her?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face. Allie looked away from him, suddenly finding the movie pretty interesting. "Allie?" Jon chuckled. "Come on, tell me."

Allie huffed as a blush creeped across her face. "She's the devil. I know her reputation. Some of the guys told me she had taken an interest in you and the last thing you needed was some groupie rat stalking you and distracting you from wrestling. You were, and still are, too talented for that. She could've ruined your career and once that happened she would've ditched you. She's done it before. So, I may have suggested she leave you alone, with my fist."

Jon bursted into laughter, "Wow. Again I'm speechless. I have no idea what to say."

"That's fine, you probably think I'm a complete weirdo now, anyway. That's why I didn't want you to know. I didn't do it out of creepiness. I did it in defense of your career," Allie babbled on for a minute before Jon cut her off.

"Whoa there, princess," he chuckled. "I don't think you're a weirdo at all. Believe me, you did me a favor."

Allie sat with her hands folded in her lap, feeling very awkward. "So will you sing for me now?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes, trying to change the subject. Jon groaned, but smiled.

"Allie, I'm a terrible singer." She just continued to pout at him, folding her arms across her chest, and adding a little sniffle for good measure. Jon chuckled, pulling her towards him and into his lap. Her back was pressed against his chest and her head laid back on his right shoulder. "I'll make a deal with you. If I sing a little for you, you have to do something for me," he murmured, rubbing his nose into her hair

"What?" Allie smiled, getting cozy in his lap. She could get use to this. She felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Just promise," whispered huskily into her ear.

"I promise," she answered, fighting the shiver that threatened to run through her body at his words.

"Ok," Jon sighed. "Don't laugh." Allie turned her head, so she could watch him sing to her. She watched his lips, becoming captivated by their movements. Biting her lip, she got lost in his voice, he was far from terrible. She could easily fall asleep listening to his calm, soothing tone.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

Jon turned to look at her and gently rubbed their noses together. Allie's breath had been taken. Jon had a beautiful, calm voice and somehow manage to turn such a strong power ballad into a more mild ballad instead. "Jon, that was beautiful."

Jon smiled genuinely, happy that he had pleased her. He removed her beer from her hands and set it on the nightstand next to him, before returning his gaze to her. "You said that if I was a good boy, that I could get a kiss." Getting close to her ear, he whispered softly to her, "Was I a good boy, baby?" Allie blushed and had to bite her lip to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape at his words.

She brought her right hand up to cup the side of his face, rubbing their noses together again. Pulling back, Jon and Allie's eyes shared a similar look of want and desire and all she could do was nod her head.

"Then what I want you to do for me, is kiss me," Jon whispered, his voice getting deeper and huskier the longer they stared into each other's eyes. Allie didn't hesitate, licking her lips, before pressing them gently to Jon's. Jon groaned and Allie whimpered, feeling the electricity that sparked as soon as their lips connected. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, as Jon boldly ran his tongue teasingly across her bottom lip.

Jon groaned deeply when Allie allowed him access and slid her tongue softly against his, when he pushed his way into her warm, sweet mouth. He could taste the sweetness from the candy and the tanginess from the beer. They mixed so perfectly with the natural taste of Allie, he couldn't get enough.

Allie moaned into his mouth as he slid his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. She ran her right hand up into his hair, loving the softness of the curly locks. Without breaking the kiss, she moved so she was straddling his lap, earning a throaty groan from deep inside Jon.

Pulling back, needing to catch his breath, Jon stared up into her beautiful face. The sight of her kiss swollen lips was enough to make him want to throw her down on the bed and ravage her, but he refused to mess this up by trying to push her into something she may not be ready for. She was worth waiting for.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of her beautiful, sweet mouth. With that thought he gently reconnected their lips, but Allie was quick to return to the dance their tongues had been engaged in. He liked that she took what she wanted, grunting in approval. Jon growled when she abruptly ended the kiss. He tried to pull her back in, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest.

He raised his eyes to meet her's and saw the absolute lust that laid inside them. He watched them as she shuffled her body impossibly closer and whispered to him, "Jon, please."

Jon swallowed harshly, trying to gain as much strength in his voice as possible. "Please what, baby?"

She gave him a small, yet passionate kiss, then pressed their foreheads together. "I need you." Jon's heart skipped a beat at her words.

He licked his lips, keeping their eyes locked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she whispered against his lips, before crushing their mouths together. Allie felt Jon's hands begin to roam up and down her back. When they came to a rest at the top of her dress by the zipper, she moaned in approval.

Jon then slowly began to drag the zipper down her back, his lips never leaving hers. Once he had pulled the zipper all the way down, Allie pulled back gently and slid out of his embrace to move to the edge of the bed. Facing him, she stood on the floor at the end of the bed, watching as the lust in his eyes intensified as she slowly and sensually stripped her dress off for him.

Jon's breath caught in his throat as Allie's body was slowly revealed to him. He licked his lips, as he ran his eyes up and down the toned, tanned, and beautiful masterpiece before him. She now stood at the end of the bed in a sexy nude lace bra with matching boy shorts, watching Jon with a sultry look.

"God, you're gorgeous," Jon breathed out, his hands itching to touch her. "Come here, baby." Allie sent him a sly wink, as she rested her hands on the edge of the bed. Jon let out a predatory growl as she began to slowly crawl towards him across the bed.

When she reached him, she crawled up his body and straddled his lap, pressing herself tightly against him. His hands were instantly on her and they both reveled in the bliss of his hands touching her bare, smooth skin, as Jon pulled her into a deeply, passionate kiss. Allie ran her hands over his chest, slightly whimpering at the clothing that was restricting her hands from touching his bare skin.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Mr. Good," she breathed across his lips in between kisses. She heard Jon groan in agreement and took that as her queue to begin to help strip him of the offending garment. Jon's lips moved down to her neck and began placing soft kisses to the tender skin there, while she worked the buttons of his shirt. His hands continued to run along her half naked body, only leaving her long enough to shrug his shirt off his shoulders, once she had finished unbuttoning it.

Their lips returned to each other as Allie pressed her chest tightly against his. After several moments of their hands exploring each other, Allie began to slowly work her way down his body, pressing open mouthed kisses along the way. Jon's breath stuttered when she reached for his belt and slowly began to undo his pants. Once she had worked his jeans open, she gripped them and slid them down his legs, Jon lifting his hips to help the process along.

Expecting her lips to return to his after tossing his jeans to the floor, he was surprised when she reached for the hem of his boxer briefs and began to slide them down his legs as well. He swallowed harshly, as he watched her sit back and take in the site of his completely naked body, licking her lips as she eyed his impressive length. "You're perfect, Jon," she whispered, giving him a dazzling smile. Jon had been told similar things in the past, but had never really appreciated or believed the compliment until now.

"Baby, please come here," Jon husked out, reaching for her. Allie moved back up so she was straddling him once again. Jon hissed out a breath as her covered core brushes against his now raging erection. He gripped her hips and ground his himself up into her. He sat himself up so they were now face to face and brushed his lips against hers. "Now you're wearing too much."

"You better fix that," she said with a breathy chuckle, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jon's hands moved up her back until they met the material that was restricting his view of her big, natural, perfect breasts. He kissed her deeply, while his hands unhinge her bra, removing it and tossing it to the floor.

His hands instantly went to her now bare chest and squeezed her breasts together as he rub his face against them. Allie gasped as she felt his tongue swipe against her left nipple and brought her hand to the back of his head. She held him against her as he started to suck and nibble gently, while she continued to grind down on him, making them both groan. He gave her right nipple the same treatment, feeling Allie's heat intensify against him, as she ground down hard against him.

Letting out a deep growl, Jon flipped them over so Allie now laid spread beneath him. Jon shoved harshly against the food laying on the bed, sending it flying onto the floor. Coming out of her surprised state from Jon's abrupt action, she smirked lustfully at him an ran her hands down his bare chest. "Getting impatient, handsome?"

Jon swallowed harshly, trying to get control over his intense desire, "I just want you so badly." Allie gave him a sultry smile as her right hand traveled down lower. Jon groaned softly as her hand slipped down around his throbbing erection and began to stroke him slowly, "Oh, fuck." He leaned down and kissed her softly, his tongue sliding against hers matching the rhythm of her hand.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't have much patience for foreplay at the moment," Allie panted against his lips in between kisses. Jon pulled back and smirked down at her, rubbing their sexes together that were still separated by her panties. As much as he wanted to taste her and feel her mouth wrap around him, he wanted to bury himself inside her even more.

"Next time," he husked out, before slipping his hands down her body and pulling her panties off in a quick smooth motion. Jon groaned deeply at the sight of her completely naked body sprawled out before him. He ran his hands over every piece of skin he possibly could, relishing in the feel of her sexy, smooth skin.

Allie gripped both of his hands and pulled him forward, laying his body against hers. Placing her hands on either side of his face, Allie brought their lips together as Jon began to grind their now completely naked bodies together, between her bent legs. Allie whimpered when Jon's hard shaft moved between her wet folds, and rubbed across her bundle of nerves. "Jon, please."

Jon grunted as his pace picked up and he nibbled and kissed along her jaw. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want-" Allie stammered as she began to meet his thrusts, craving to have him buried inside her body. She ran her hands up into his now slightly damp curls. "I need you inside me," she moaned, as she felt herself nearing orgasm from the constant rubbing against her throbbing center. "Fuck, Jon."

"Are you gonna cum?" Jon asked her, picking up his speed even more, fighting back his own orgasm. Allie swallowed harshly, giving him a look of desperation as she nodded. "Cum for me, Allie." Allie slipped over the edge at his words, clinging tightly to him as he held her through her orgasm. White, hot waves crashed over her, while she heard Jon murmur in her ear, things she wasn't able to decipher from the intense rush her body now trembled from.

As she came down from her orgasm, Jon kissed her passionately, dipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. He pulled away and brushed a hand across the side of her face, taking in the glazed look in her eyes as she came down from her high. "God, you're beautiful when you cum." He could have watched her forever.

Kissing her again gently, he then pulled away and moved towards his suitcase. Allie whimpered when his body left hers, missing the weight and warmth. She heard him rustling around in his bag for a moment, before he turned back to her coming to stand next to the bed, beside her. She watched him as he raised a foil pack to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth.

Before he could pull the condom out of the pack, Allie's hand reached forward and gently took it from him. Jon watched with lust filled eyes as she sat up and removed the condom from the foil. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the head, making Jon growl with desire, before rolling the condom down his hard, leaking erection, slowly.

Once the condom was in place, Allie looked up to meet his eyes. Jon reached forward, lacing their fingers together and kissing her sweetly. "I could kiss you forever," Jon whispered to her, placing his forehead against hers once he pulled back.

"You'll never hear me complain," Allie whispered back, smiling at him. Jon smiled back, before moving to lay next to her on his side. She laid back down to face him and was almost instantly pulled against him, into his strong arms. His left arm trailed down her back until he reached the back of her thigh, lifting it and wrapping it around his hip.

Jon's eyes stayed locked on hers as he reached around her leg, gripping his erection and lining it up with her wet, warm opening. Jon looked for hesitation or doubt in her eyes, but nothing showed except passionate need and desire. Pressing his forehead gently against hers, he slowly slid himself inside her. Her tight walls gripped him firmly, making them both gasp out.

Jon's movements stopped once he had slid all the way inside her, allowing her body time to adjust to his size. Jon groaned after a few minutes, when he felt her gently buck against him, silently telling him to move. He began to thrust his hips gently into her, and gripped her hip tightly when she matched his thrusts with own. "You feel amazing, baby."

Allie moaned softly in response, "God, Jon. So do you." He felt her tremble violently when he increased his pace and found her g-spot, making her moans louder and more frequent. "Fuck, Jon, yes."

They both panted and moaned, as their pace quickened and hardened, with the sound of their slapping skin echoing around the room. After several minutes, Jon pushed her gently to her back, so he now laid on top of her. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, while her hands moved into his hair, bringing him down into an intense kiss that was all teeth and tongues. Their kiss intensified as their thrusts did, not breaking apart until the need for air began to burn their lungs.

"Oh, Jon," Allie gasped out, feeling the warmth beginning to pool low in her belly. Jon sat up on his knees, pulling Allie up to straddle him, pressing her against his chest. Jon thrusted up into her, as she began to ride him hard and fast. "Jon, I'm so close."

"Ride me, baby," Jon breathed against her lips, "Make us both cum." Allie moaned deeply, continuing to bounce up and down of Jon, while he kissed her passionately. Jon felt his body was ready to explode, as Allie's body began to grind down harshly on him. "That's it, baby. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Allie began to feel the white, hot waves building even more in her body, "Jon, please. I'm gonna cum, baby," Allie whimpered. Jon began thrusting violently into her downward grinds. With a loud roar from Jon and an equally loud scream from Allie, they both felt the waves of their orgasms wash over them. Allie collapsed against his chest, as they both trembled, holding each other tightly.

After a few moments, Allie fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Jon with her, staying connected. Jon pressed several light, fluttery kisses across her face, before landing a gentle one on her lips. "I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere," Jon huffed out, still breathing hard.

Allie let out a breathy chuckle, rubbing their noses together. "Wouldn't dream of it." Jon smiled and gave her a quick peck, before slowly pulling out of her and removing the condom.

As he walked to the bathroom to dispose of it, he heard her whistle at his retreating form, making him smirk and turn quickly to stick his tongue out at her. "Put that back in your mouth, unless you intend on using it," she said, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

When he reemerged, he gave her a sinfully wicked look that went straight to her loins. "Maybe I do," he said running his eyes up and down her body suggestively. He walked towards her, leaning over the bed and kissing her deeply. "Wanna take a quick shower before round two?" He asked when he pulled back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Allie laughed, running her hand along his face, "What's the point of cleaning up when I only plan on us getting dirty again?" She saw Jon's eyes flash with lust as he crawled back into bed beside her, Allie turning to face him. "Plus, I don't think my legs are steady enough to stand in the shower just yet."

"You're welcome," Jon smirked devilishly at her, making Allie laugh and slap his chest lightly. He gripped her hand and interlaced their fingers, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of it. "That really is a beautiful sound."

Allie blushed deeply, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "We should probably set an alarm. Don't want to be late for the meeting." Jon nodded, kissing her hand again, before moving to set the alarm on his phone. Turning back to Allie, she pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I seem to remember promises of 'next time'."

Jon chuckled, running his hands up and down her back. "You're wish is my command." With that Jon rolled them, so he was laying on top of Allie, both having the feeling that they would never get their fill of the other.

The next morning, Jon woke up to the sound of a phone going off. Spooned up against Allie, he groaned burying his face into her hair, hugging her tightly against his chest. "Sorry, baby," he heard Allie's sleepy voice sound, before he felt her reach towards her phone sitting on the nightstand, "I forgot to put it on vibrate.

Once she had a hold of her phone, Jon was quick to pull her back against him, making her giggle. While Jon buried his face back into her hair, Allie read the text she had received from Steph. "Our presence has been requested," she said over her shoulder to Jon.

"Hmmm?" Jon asked confused, looking over her shoulder and reading the text.

'Hey Slut! You and Prince Charming wanna meet us for breakfast before the meeting?'

"That's so typical," Allie huffed teasingly, "you're Prince Charming, but I'm a slut. Bitch."

Jon chuckled, snatching the phone away from her and typing out a response. He handed her back the phone once he was done and snuggled back into her as she read it.

'Call my girlfriend that again and I'll have Joe and Colby come after you. We'll be down as soon as we finish round 5'

Allie just stared at the word 'girlfriend' for, what seemed like, forever. Did he mean it? Turning slowly in his arms, she was surprised to see his eyes wide open, a smirk playing in his lips. Allie lost her words for a moment, feeling a light blush creep into her cheeks. Clearing her throat, keeping her eye contact with Jon, "Did you mean it?"

Jon nodded silently, kissing her lips gently. Pulling back, his eyes returning to hers, he gave her a small smile, "Is that ok with you?"

Allie smiled and nodded. "It would be nice if you asked though," she teased making him chuckle.

Jon suddenly pulled her as tightly as he possibly could against him, making her look at him slightly startled. Jon smiled at her as he pressed their foreheads together, keeping their eyes locked. Allie felt herself relax into his embrace, as he whispered to her, "Can I keep you?"

She nodded her head, vigorously, "Yes." She then pressed her lips against his passionately. They quickly separated as Allie's phone went off between them, making them both chuckle. Allie slid her finger across the screen, opening the message and smiled, before showing it to Jon.

'Good morning to you too, Prince Charming. We ask you kindly not to tease us with your empty promises. You'll get our hopes up. Please treat our princess right. See you both shortly.'

Jon smiled, turning back to Allie, "Come on, baby. We better get a move on, before they come looking for us." Allie nodded, receiving another sweet kiss from Jon, before he pulled her with him out of bed. "Come shower with me?" Allie merely gave him a sultry look, leading him into the bathroom.

"First of all, Allie. I want to apologize," Vince spoke from the end of the conference room. The three members of The Shield were once again sitting across from the three females who had entered their lives just the day before. "What I said to you yesterday was completely out of line and undeserved. You've been a real asset to this company and I didn't treat you like that yesterday. I'm truly sorry." Allie nodded her thanks, accepting the apology. "With that being said, we've decided to take a different course of action involving you."

Jon and Allie glanced at each other curiously, before turning their attention back to Vince. "What course of action," Allie spoke up.

"Well, the plan originally was to have Steph and Lauren, join The Shield," Vince explained. "They are going to be the female counter parts to Joe and Colby. We were going to find a third female to play opposite Jon, but we've decided to put you in that role." Allie and Jon shot each other surprised expressions. "With the added bonus that you'll be put back into the division that you belong in. The men's division." Allie smiled brightly, relieved she wouldn't be stuck in the divas division.

"Thank you, Vince," Allie beamed at him, they turning to give Jon the same smile, earning a wink from him.

"Will you and Jon be able to work together, alright?" Vince asked her, seriously.

Allie and Jon's eyes stayed locked on each other as she answered, "Don't worry, Vince. I'm sure he'll be good to me."

A/N: Well, there it is! This chapter was ridiculously longer than I had planned it to be, but I just got on a role and kept going. Hopefully it doesn't drag on. This was my first detailed love scene, so I'm kinda nervous about it. Hope it wasn't to terrible.

Let me know what you think! I'll now return you to your regularly scheduled updates of May I Be Your Shield ;) if you haven't started reading it, please give it a shot and let me know what you think. I'll have a new chapter up soon!

Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Hope you've enjoyed 33


End file.
